Our Immortal Family
by She-Who-Hides
Summary: The Cullens are all immortal and have special 'gifts'. Emmett-telekinesis, Jasper-emotions control, Bella-mind control, Esme-plant control, Carlisle-healer, Edward-mind reader, Alice-psychic, Rosalie-shapeshifter. Romance, Family, Humor.


_**AN: This is my first FanFic so, tell me what you think! Also, if you're looking for some others to read, look at my profile and click favorite stories at the bottom of the page. I picked out the best FanFics I could find for Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and Twilight. So check it out! Reviews are also appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer or Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy!**_

Chapter 1: Bella's POV

_Your fingertips across my skin,_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind; images._

_You sang me Spanish lullabies,_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes; clever trick._

"Belly-Beans!"

I signed, I was never going to get the song finished. Not if Emmett was alive. Well… maybe I could change that… No. Stop that thought right there. If I continued to think those kind of thoughts I might staring acting on them.

"What, Emmett!" I replied. I would finish my song later.

"Do we have any peanut butter?" What the…

"… We should." I said as I entered the kitchen. And let me tell you, it was a mess! Food, pans, and silverware were scattered across every surface.

"Well, I can't find it!" I could see that. I looked to see where his voice was coming from. He was kneeling on the floor, half his body in the cabinet.

"Why the hell do you need peanut butter?" I had ask. Don't look at me like that! I **know** you were thinking it too!

"Um, no reason…" I snorted. I **knew** he was lying. There was always a reason. It may be a stupid, idiotic, odd, crazy reason. But there was always a reason.

I just looked at him, hoping he would cave. Of course, he really didn't know I was glaring at him yet. He still had his body shoved in the cabinet. Wait… here it comes. He heard my silence and took his head out to look at me. He saw my glare and cringed. He knew what I could do.

"Uh… I was going to smear it on Jasper's Mustang." I sighed, Jasper and Emmett were _so_ immature. Ever since Emmett fell on Jasper's toy truck that our dad got him, they have small (and by small, I mean huge) prank wars every year. It's like a national holiday in this family. I never knew people could hold grudges this long, but I **knew **it wouldn't end anytime soon.

"Can't you just let it go?" I still try though, even after all these years.

"No." Oh well.

"Bells!" And that's Jasper.

I looked at Emmett expectantly; he didn't disappoint. He stood up, faced the room, and snapped his fingers. All the pots and pans flew through the room and were cleaned away. The food was put in its place and the silverware was now in the drawers. I smirked at him; he glared back.

No, Emmett was _not _Dobby from Harry Potter. My brother was a telekinesis. Just then, Jasper came into the room and saw the looks on our faces.

"What are you doing?" He looked at us suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Emmett said a little too quickly. Jasper didn't buy it; he looked towards me.

"Emmett was just looking for peanut butter to smear on your car." You thought I was going to keep Emmett's secret didn't you. Don't lie, I **know** you did. The truth is, I'm always on Jasper's team when it comes to these wars. That's because Emmett also sat on my baby doll I also got from our dad. Also, Jasper and I are the oldest, so we must show baby Em who's boss. Don't get me wrong, I never participate in any of the pranks. I leave Jasper to fight on the battle ground. I think of strategies.

Jasper looked surprised. That's weird, he's normally never surprised with all the weird stuff Emmett thinks of. "Jaz, why are you so surprised? I thought you were used to the way Emmett's brain works."

Then, he started laughing. I looked at him weird but didn't ask him why until he was done. You see, Jasper can control emotions, and I really didn't want to be rolling around on the floor at this moment. It needed to be cleaned _bad._

He finally stopped laughing and said, "Emmett, you couldn't find the peanut butter because, I just smeared it all on _your_ car." Em looked shell shocked. After a few minutes, he started fuming and stomped to the garage. I heard the door slam and the whole house rattle. Jaz winked at me and climbed the stairs to his room. I walked back out to the porch and sat down.

I should probably explain.

Everyone in my family has _gifts_, as we like to call them. As you know, Emmett's gift is that he can move objects with his mind. And no, he can't move living things like trees, animals… me. Yeah, He's tried that before.

Anyway, Jasper can feel and control emotions. After years of living with him, I can resist emotions when he tries to make me feel different ones. I could also push them back at him and make him that same emotion. It _was_ quite funny. But, now he's learned to resist it.

Our mom, Esme, can control plants. Like bring life to a dead bush, or plant a sunflower seed and the next second it's five feet tall. When she's mad though, you better run! Roots will start growing like crazy; wrapping around your legs; pinning your arms to the side.

Me, well, I can control your mind. It's a little like mind reading or controlling emotions, but not quite. I can make you hit yourself, make you do _my_ chores, or even make you do the chicken dance. I _can't_, however, make you kill yourself. Well, unless you have killed an innocent before. Then, I can. I've never done it before though and I never plan on it either. By the way, I can also tell if you're lying. -wink, wink-

Anyway, we're also immortal. Esme has been around since the Egyptians (she still won't tell how the pyramids were made). I was born shortly after in the Assyrian and Babylonian age (Mesopotamia). Jaz was born during the Greek age, and during the Romans, Em was born. (I keep telling Mom that he was the reason they had their downfall, but she won't listen.)

About our dad… We've never met, but he sends us gifts every year during Christmas (we aren't sure when our birthdays are so we never celebrate). That is why Jaz's toy truck and my doll were so special to us. They were our first toy from Dad, the only toy given to us in person (he sends the rest in the mail or something). Of course, we don't remember it, but they were very special.

Also… Jaz, Em, and I have twins. We've never met them. Not once. They get to live with Dad while we live with Mom. Unfortunately… (Not that we don't love Mom, just that we only met one parent.)

So, while you soak all of that in, I'm going to finish my song. Later!

_**AN: It was a little short, I know. But it was only an intro. Remember to review!!! Reviews = Love!**_


End file.
